Known in the art is a sorting system for products which is provided with a main conveyor path, a branch conveyor path which is branched from the main conveyor path, a main conveyor mechanism which conveys a product along the main conveyor path, a sorting mechanism which diverts a product in the main conveyor path from the main conveyor path to the branch conveyor path, and a branch conveyor mechanism which conveys the product which was diverted by the sorting mechanism along the branch conveyor path, in which sorting system the sorting mechanism is provided with a sorting member which diverts an absorbent product, and the sorting member descends from a standby position outside the main conveyor path to the inside of the main conveyor path, then rises and retracts from the main conveyor path and returns to the standby position (see PLT 1).